


Kiss me (again and again and again)

by Verdeal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, Bittersweet, Boys' Love, Confessions, Consent, Crushes, Crying, Demon, Drabble, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Human, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Older Ciel Phantomhive - Freeform, One Shot, Panic, Relationship(s), Romance, Royalty, SebaCiel - Freeform, Secrets, Short, Slash, marriage (mentions), multiple kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdeal/pseuds/Verdeal
Summary: Just a small drabble for #SebacielValentineWeek on Tumblr, day 2/17/19.Enjoy! :)





	Kiss me (again and again and again)

Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of a distinguished family. Nothing could deter this tiny young man, not even serving as watchdog for Her Majesty.

There were a couple things that managed to put him off, though. Just after getting dressed in fancy regalia by his ever-reliable butler, the nobleman sighed in defeat while staring at the calendar. 

“Oh, no… Sebastian, keep Elizabeth occupied for the day. This is an order”.

“Why is valentine's day such a nightmare for you, young master? It's a day like any other, isn't it?”, the butler replied, that smug expression he usually wore never subsiding.

“@$&#++#, Sebastian! Can't you see!? My marriage is just around the corner, but I wasn't made for a restricted lifestyle. How am I supposed to keep pretending to be happy in a relationship and -” then the distressed Earl kept going on and on about every reason why being tied to someone would be the end of him.

Sebastian sighed deeply, finally halting his master’s yammering. “My Lord, please refrain from dismissing your abilities”. The butler cleaned his throat, then kept going, “relationships may be hard for you to handle, but it's something you deal with masterfully. Tell me, how many people have you manipulated, how many people have you misled, how many people have suffered due to your job, and yet you won't blink an eye at it all? This is what relationships should be like, you must get what is yours from others! As a demon, I am proud to have you as my master”.

Ciel stayed still for a moment, staring blankly at his butler. Could this centuries-old demon be any more surprisingly oblivious? “Damn hellspawn, we're talking about romantic relationships! Stupid Lizzy will sleep in my bedchamber, wearing annoying perfume and triggering my asthma. Then the room will be all painted in pink, with every piece of furniture filled with lace. And what's worse… it will happen every single day until I die! Wouldn’t it be better if I died already? I don’t even feel attracted to her! What will I… Uhhh...”. Tears started coming to cope with such distress.

Everything stayed still for a moment, tension slowly building up. Then, ever-reliant butler Sebastian suddenly asked, eyes shimmering unnaturally and mouth salivating, “Do you wish to be consumed, young master?”.

Ciel was startled, but despair would overtake reason anytime at this point. “Kill me, Sebastian. Eat my soul until there isn't a single leftover”.

“Yes, my Lord. Time for my dinner at last”.

Lips moved closer to each other, getting ready for the kiss of death. 

A soulful gesture such as a kiss, a weapon to a soulless being? Oh, delectable irony... Ciel Phantomhive found it amusing to say the least.

Not as amusing as what was soon to be found out, though: Sebastian’s breath didn’t smell like anything upon close proximity. Instead, the entity absorbed everything from everything, just like a collapsar, and his smell consisted of that. Stolen smells from the human world, ready to be tampered with to his heart’s content. A black hole, robbing shine from everything and using it as its own. Soon, the Earl’s soul was going to have the same fate.

Lips finally touched. A long, lasting kiss made itself known, fierce as it was when two people had long been reprieved from each other.

But the soul… well, the soul was still in the Earl’s body. Perfect as the gesture was, Ciel couldn’t help but feel disappointed like a child would due to a broken promise, “What the hell am I still doing here, Sebastian?”

“It didn’t work, young master. Would you kindly let me try again?”, Sebastian flashed a courteous smile at his master.

“Fine! Do your job”, was all Ciel answered, slightly annoyed.

“Very well”, this kiss wasn’t like the other. Instead of nothingness it had a faint, unidentifiable smell somewhat reminiscent of desire, or maybe of something close to fondness. When plump cheeks were carefully cupped and soon after elongated fingers gently caressed his back, Ciel felt...

Unexpected, welcoming warmth.

Sebastian learned how to mimic humans well at last, he thought.

They broke the kiss, looking at each other with unmistakable adoration. “Well, did you even make an effort? Try again, damn demon!”. Sebastian automatically complied. 

But then that unexpected, welcoming warmth would increase every new kiss. What excuses would they tell each other when all that staging ended, when the truth showed itself?

Kisses kept going (again and again and again), that once strong will to steal his master’s soul no longer felt by the demon. Then, Sebastian spurted blatant lies once again, “It's not working.”

Ciel smiled seductively, “You liar. Someone who takes pride in being perfect wouldn’t make the same mistake so many times.”. Then the nobleman stared at his butler hungrily before adding, “I shall accept lies… only for tonight. Kisses will be allowed for eternity, until you get what you want”.

“Hmm…?”, was all the hellspawn could muster, still lost in awe from being allowed to taste his master’s delicious lips without date limit.

The Earl looked fondly into his servant’s eyes, which were as red as hell itself at this point, to state shamelessly, “I'd marry you if I could”.


End file.
